I Wanted To See For Myself
by ampersandandink
Summary: Blaine/Finn. A small little piece that takes place in 2x12


**Spoilers: **02x12 Silly Love Songs**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I had a happier ending but I cut it out.

Blaine didn't want to open the curtain. Seeing Finn laying there would make it real. It's not like Blaine didn't already know he was in there. The nurse had already told him Finn was there, just behind the curtain. Blaine took a deep breath and opened the curtain. Sure enough Finn was laying there. He chuckled to himself about how big Finn looked compared to the tiny bed he was passed out on.

Blaine noticed a washcloth on the counter that lined the wall. He picked it up, ran some cold water over it, and rung it out before folding it and laying it across Finn's forehead. The cool sensation woke Finn up from his daze. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Blaine standing in front of him.

"Blaine?" Finn questioned in his haze.

"Hey there." Blaine answered softly back, running a couple fingers over the washcloth then into Finn's hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick and I…"_ wanted to see for myself_, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," Blaine explained, retracting his hand to his side. Finn smiled at that.

"I should be fine. I think."

"So it's true then?" Blaine says, the softness gone from his voice.

"What?"

"You kissed someone else." Blaine accused.

"Well yeah, I've had a kissing booth up all week."

"That's not how you get mono." Blaine snapped, turning around so his back was to Finn.

"Who told you that?" Finn asked, sitting up a bit.

"A little bird."

"Santana." Finn sighed annoyed, lying back down and taking the washcloth from his head. "She just had to tell everybody," he says quietly to himself, but not quietly enough.

"So you did kiss Quinn?" Blaine asked, voice getting louder and more agitated.

"Yeah, but it's not…." Finn started to explain. He sighed again, "I just had to get this out of my system. She talked to me after the game and I thought…I thought maybe I felt something for her. I just-I had to make sure."

"…and?" Blaine tried, turning around to face him.

"And I don't want her. I want you." Finn says earnestly, sitting up again.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening to him, but he knew it was completely possible. Finn had never liked boys before; he's always been with girls, and the best girls the school has to offer. Blaine was just some gay kid who fell under the same curse Kurt did. He saw the tall jock and immediately was in love. Somewhere between hanging out at the Humdles almost every day and Kurt transferring to Dalton Blaine and Finn had exchanged numbers. After about a month of secret texts and stolen glances they had started a relationship of sorts. They were both scared. Blaine was scared that Finn would decide that actually, he didn't really like Blaine like that. Finn was scared someone would find out and he would have to explain himself. That was not something Finn was ready to do, and probably wouldn't be able to explain until at least summer.

"You want me?" Blaine asked, more skeptical then he's been in a long time.

"Yes." Fin answered. Blaine didn't look like he was buying it. Finn was tired and hurting, and he was sure even if he was healthy he wouldn't know how to fix this. "It's just been hard being alone."

"You're not alone!" Blaine snapped.

"Yes I am." Finn snapped back. "Maybe not technically, but when I walk down the halls and see the couples kissing and hugging, it makes heart hurt because you aren't here. Even Santana has Brittany." Finn sighed yet again; sure he was going to pass out again soon. "I know we don't want people to know, especially not Kurt, but not being with you when I'm feeling lonely hurts me."

Blaine looked down at Finn, eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "What do you want me to do?" He grabbed Finn's hand in his. "You're not ready and I still need to get ready for whatever Kurt's going to do when he finds out and-," he cut himself off, trying to ignore the tear straying down his cheek, "I'm sorry." He whispered again before squeezing Finn's hand and walking out of the curtained off section of the nurses office. Finn wanted to be upset but he passed out before he had a chance.


End file.
